User talk:Dubtiger
See User talk:LaviBookman Talk Archives *I Lord Dubtiger-sama... I know that as this wiki is your creation, you probably do not wish to abandon it. However, it might be the only way to save it. I suggest we move all the good articles here to a Wetpaint Wiki, since I doubt wikia would allow ANOTHER Naruto Fanon Wiki. Indeed, Wetpaint Wikis are a bit hard to edit at first, but after a while, they're easy to navigate. My RP site already has one, and I can make Wetpaint wiki pages pretty okay... Contact me with any idea you might have to save this place... because I'm gonna start evacuating on the 28th or 1st... --Mewshuji 22:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sir, i apoligize for wasting the time of a busy man like you, but i just have to say this. Sir, Mewshuji is simply a baby who doesnt want to try and fix things. I admit that about 88% of the sh** on this site stems from me. This mostly coming from my earlier time first coming here. I attemted to fix the Seireitou Hyuga issue by having him die, and i am willing to help in any way. But Mewshuji's idea is simply cowardly and lazy, he doesnt wanna put in effort and wants to just leave, and he hasnt even done any form of attempt to fix any problems here exept yell at people and then whining to Blackemo. --Seireitou 23:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ... because I had you figured wrong, Seireitou. I thought you'd be non-negotiable... I apologize. Please, ignore my request Dubtiger. --Mewshuji 23:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Status Report Greetings Dubtiger, and welcome back. Here I will give to you a status report of the wikia's character, technique, and in general the content crisis. Right now, I and a group of prominent users are creating a document displaying the rules and regulations of this wikia, that shall be followed upon threat of restriction and/or banning. As shown by the previous statement, these rules are going to be very strict and shall have many different admins assigned to the positions of monitoring the content of the site in order to ensure that people keep coming here and we don't get relocated to the dust heap of central wikia. Seireitou, or admittedly own version of George W. Bush, has promised to put most of his work here into the reformation of the system, along with many others who are trying for the same goal. Now, as you have announced that you were returning to the site, for some reason Mewshuji has come up with some sort of resolve (most likely just because you're seen as an important person) to fix the site instead of whining about it. I am telling you this because you are probably the most influential user on the site. So, I am asking that you help with the goals and requirements of the document shown here. f you help with this, then everyone else would follow you. Finally, here are the major users who have left because this wikia has become, quote "garbage": Blackemo1 Cyberweael89 These users were fairly important to the site's reputation, and, well, without their help here, the condition worsened. So, in summary, please help the cause of reforming Narutofanon. I look forward to working with you and I hope our views of managment don't contradict. Respects to you, --Cold hard steel 02:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the report. I'll post my comments and critique shortly. --Dubtiger 02:28, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Okay Dub You say you are the site founder. Then why are you not a buerocrat? If you already are, then I heavily suggest putting that on your page. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I didn't do much template work. I'll have that rectified. --Dubtiger 03:19, 19 February 2009 (UTC) .......? Whoa, dont go all fancy words on me here, dub. I lost ya there. Also, you DO realize that you reply on the user's talk page that sent the message, right? .... and your positive you created this wiki? I mean, you very well could be, but... you seem kinda... ignorant.. to the site...I mean, do you even have any good characters or RPs? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm too lazy to go to other peoples' pages, and there's nothing horribly wrong with it. And I am certain I am the founder of this wiki. I sent a request to the Wikia staff a couples years ago to create the Naruto Fanon you're browsing on today. I was the one that promoted blackemo1, who no longer comes here to Bureaucrat to act in my absence. If you question my role-playing skills, how do you want me to prove myself? I'm writing some things for the wiki right now. --Dubtiger 03:28, 19 February 2009 (UTC) In your next message, do the following: Post on MYYYYYY talk page list two characters you have made and an RP fight you are in. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:40, 19 February 2009 (UTC) .....um, its usualy called a RP battle, or just plain figh, but sure.. alert mewhen you are dne with your character and I will fight you with.. well.. a classic, since my main guy... dies. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Main page and Other Problems Okay, here is my plea: I need help with the main page and that article reward system you say should be created. I need to know how to possibly put that system's top content on the main page, and then I need help with making that system. So, if you could, help me out here... --Cold hard steel 20:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) okay Here it is, you can start it off.. Shikaki Nara vs. Minkai Zokatakei Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) O_O I go ONE day without replying... I have been VERY busy outside of this site- With two different fansites, and an 80-question test.. Ive been preoccupied. Ill get on it ASAP, just give me decent intervals... not everybody here can get on every day... but again sorry for the inactivity Ill get on it... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Ah, sure Ah, sure, why not, Id be honored. Also, yeah, i am wondering why your asking me --Seireitou 02:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Also.... Also, im gonna have to log off soon so i cant work on it with you tonight but please contact me when you need me in there --Seireitou 02:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Let me explain... Maybe I didn't go into enough detail. My plan, was, as you suggested, to find articles that fit the criteria, and put them on the featured article section of the front page. Kind of like the front page article on the news paper. Extraordinary work in these guide lines will be awarded and encouraged. When you complained about giving leg ups to experienced users, I was talking in respect to the featured article guidelines, so only users who kept inside these rules would eventually get these licenses. Now, since you're the creator, you should take a bit more of an active role in this, and lay down the law. Help out with laying down rules and guidelines that would be appropriately strict, or not so strict. So, if you have any tweaks, just put it down on the talk page. And sorry if there were any misunderstandings. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to fix everything! Not burn it down! How can there be bias when I'm trying for the better of the site as a whole! I'm not selfish! I'm not racist, nor am I a jerk, nor am I an idiot! Your basing all of my accusations on the fact that you assume everybody is out to get the site, and that's not the job of an administration. It's to protect the better interests of the community, and to further the creativity of its memebers. You may not have gotten the full of it, but I have four new admins lined up to take jobs to monitor the content from when the posts are put into commision. I have a full list of criteria, that I must admit is not completely thorough, ready for the featured article section. I have a plan to get this right. If you don't think I've taken as many precautions as I have, then you can take over the project and do it yourself. Then you can see how it is having another person breathing down your neck about the plan that you're working hard on. I'm sorry for blowing up, but don't sit and gripe, make smaller tweaks instead of total overhauls of plans, and please, please don't assume everyone is evil or a jerk! Our site is not big enough to contain such people! --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 00:15, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ~Clears throat and straightens out clothing and hair~ So you would prefer it to be more user friendly? --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 00:33, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... ~snaps fingers~ I think I know who to go to. You should give the request to Achrones, who is a fairly good writer and is relatively normal, so he should get the right view from a new user's perspective. Seriously, try him, he's pretty good. And how about we put a link on the front page to the rules, which would be the version Archie wrote, and have a link on that page to the full version? Anyway, thanks for clearing that up. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 00:43, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Autobots?! Wow... you need to face-palm that article some more... And I hope the talk goes well. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yes... But when you think about it, we would have to take the poll from at least ten to twenty people. Kinda slow. And being thorough isn't bad, but it just takes time. And I just don't think we can take however long we want on this. Hey, how about you use that new poll format on the 'legislation' article? That would be fairly easy. Anyway, just get Archie for now, we'll work out the other details later. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:21, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hm Sure. I wouldn't mind. Achrones150 01:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I have a question... Since you're the almighty Dubiger the creater of this fanon I would like to ask a question and would like an answer ASAP please. Alright here's the Q. It's about pictures say if you are making a female character and you want to add a picture what kind of picture could it be and couldn't be? If you could answer my questions as soon as you get it I would be very happy! Thank you bye.Naruto2 23:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I promise I will follow your rules--Davidstory19 23:13, 4 March 2009 (UTC)